ios_xfandomcom-20200215-history
IOS
iOS is the world's most advanced operating system. It was found by Brandon Wamsley a long time ago... History Apple released iPhone and iPhone OS on June 29, 2007. Adam was the user of the original iPhone. Later, Adam found Eve, who was the 1st generation iPod touch user. Apple later discontinued the original iPhone and original iPod touch, and announced iPhone OS 2.0. They later released the iPhone 3G, and Joseph was the user of it. And later, a 2nd generation iPod touch was released, and Al was the user. Apple announced iPhone OS 3.0. Many weeks later, iPhone 3GS was released, and Eric was the user. And the 3rd generation iPod touch was released after the iPhone 3GS, and Rob was the user. Todd got the original iPad on April 3, 2010. Later on in the WWDC 2010, Apple announced that iPhone OS would be renamed iOS in favor of iOS 4. iOS 4 iPhone 4 was released on June 24, 2010, when Hurina began his journey. Hurina needed Rob to be with him until the 4th generation iPod touch was released. It would later be revealed in 2011 that Todd would throw his iPad extremely harshly into the ground. His original iPad sucked! However, the iPad 2 was released on March 11, 2011, and James succeeded Todd. At the WWDC 2011, Apple unveiled iOS 5 and iCloud. Hurina devoured a spirit that was released by Kyros after the WWDC 2011. Hurina, Oscar, and James protected the world from danger until it was time to see the final version of iOS 5. On October 4, 2011, Apple announced iOS 5 and iPhone 4S. Hurina planned a schedule for the final battle with Kyros. On October 11, 2011, Hurina fought Kyros and won the battle. iOS 5 iOS 5 was released on October 12, 2011, and Erinorus succeeded Hurina. His pal was Olrus. Apple announced in early 2012 the new iPad, which was 221 days old. When the 3rd generation iPad was released Filius joined up. When the WWDC 2012 commenced after the team disbanded due to the cause of the crash of the MacBook, Erinorus went to the conference on June 11, 2012. He devoured a spirit in which Dilarus created. The team later reformed on July 5, 2012, to stop the conflict. On September 12, 2012, when Apple announced iPhone 5, 5th generation iPod touch, iOS 6, iTunes 11, and many more, Erinorus planned a battle for September 18, 2012, after he watched the unveiling. He, Olrus, and Filius got ready on September 17, 2012. Erinorus battled Dilarus on September 18, 2012. iOS 6 iOS 6 was released after Erinorus defeated Dilarus. Ryuras succeeded Erinorus, but needed Eric until the 5th generation iPod touch arrived. Ryuras later found Shadus, a 5th generation iPod touch user, and joined up with him. Eric was Ryuras' temporary partner before Shadus came. On October 23, 2012, Apple removed the 3rd generation iPad and announced iPad with retina display and iPad mini. When the 4th generation iPad and the iPad mini were released, Rederis and Xinus joined up and made a new line up. Ryuras battled Syrus on December 21, 2012, but that was not a purpose for iOS 6. On May 30, 2013, Apple discontinued selling the 4th generation iPod touch, and Oscar and Olrus needed help. Ryuras, on May 31, 2013, fought Evil Hexos, but that battle did not have anything to do with iOS 6. At the WWDC 2013, Anki launched their company for the first time, and iOS 7 was unveiled at the end of the special event. After the concert of Girls Dead Monster II, Ryuras devoured a spirit that was spread by Yurius. iOS 7 has a new design. It would be revealed that the final release would be in the fall of 2013. Ryuras, Shadus, Rederis, and Xinus were later broken up. Before August 15, 2013, the team formed. Judex came to the Earth. On September 10, 2013, Ryuras, early in the morning, invited Judex, Shadus, Rederis, and Xinus to go to the Special Event. Apple announced iPhone 5C and iPhone 5S. iOS 7 is the biggest change to all of our lives. HOWEVER, Ryuras killed his iPhone 5. They got ready for the battle on September 16, 2013. Ryuras battled Yurius on September 17, 2013, and that was the only purpose for iOS 6. iOS 7 Tyneria took over, but Ryuras became Tyneria's partner because his iPhone 5 crashed on September 10, 2013. When Apple unveiled iPad air and iPad mini with retina display, the iPad air would come on November 1, 2013, and the iPad mini with retina display would come later in November 2013. Tyneria and Ryuras battled Sancta on October 31, 2013, and that was the purpose for the release of the iPad air before their the next day. Sancta was later renamed Feudirus when the iPad air was released on November 1, 2013. Tyneria, Ryuras, and Feudirus battled Tenirus, and that was the purpose of the iPad mini with retina display. Tenirus' life was spared, and he joined the team. Tyneria fought Venurus on December 19, 2013, but that was not a purpose for iOS 7. Tyneria is scheduled for June 6, 2014, to battle Evil Tibius, but that won't be a purpose for iOS 7.